The Hatake Experiment
by NishNash
Summary: Orochimaru decides to mark a certain silver-haired shinobi before abandoning Konoha all together! How will Kakashi cope with this? Will he go to Orochimaru willingly or will it take force? No weird random shipping romance! Rated T for language and some violent scenes later in the story. Set during Kakashi's ANBU time. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Orochimaru stared at the Hatake from afar, the brat was training and he was rather impressive. The young Hatake had been training at full speed for about two hours now and hadn't stopped. Orochimaru purposefully unmasked his chakra so the boy would notice him.

"I know you're there," Kakashi yelled loud enough so whoever was watching him could hear.

He was greeted with the sight of the snake sannin and stiffened.

"Orochimaru sama" Kakashi bowed respectfully. Orochimaru smirked, he wanted to badly to mark the young Hatake, but he needed to wait for the right moment. Kakashi stood back up straight noticing something was wrong almost immediately.

"Why, hello there Kakashi," Orochimaru greeted, "What are you doing all the way out here, hm? The Forest of Death is a dangerous place." He sneered.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, but answered nonetheless.

"I can handle it, I'm not a child," Kakashi said with the utmost seriousness. Orochimaru pushed down the urge to laugh at the Hatake. ' _Yes'_ Orochimaru thought. _'He will do perfectly'_

"Ah, but _Kashi chan_ ," Kakashi visibly flinched at the nickname. Orochimaru took a step forward, "There are other things besides the wildlife and the poisonous plants." Malice coating each and every word as his grin grew wider. Kakashi instinctively stepped back before finding he couldn't his back hitting the tree trunk. He turned to look up at Orochimaru, who was getting closer by the second. Kakashi had to push down his growing anxiety and stared at him straight in the eye.

"What exactly is it that you need Orochimaru sama?" The last Hatake said bravely with a defiant look in his eyes. Oh how Orochimaru loved that look!

"Oh well it's rather simple really. I want you," Orochimaru laughed. Kakashi was taken aback.

Orochimaru quickly made the tiger seal and his neck extended, rather grossly in Kakashi's opinion, towards the young prodigy. Kakashi barely had time to react when sharp fangs sunk into the left side of his neck.

Orochimaru pulled back in seconds, his neck now resting back on his body. Kakashi cried out in pain and clutched the left side of his neck with his right hand. Orochimaru took a second to admire his work before explaining what he just did.

"The hell curse mark," Orochimaru chuckled. "I created it myself, it's good don't you think?" He asked rhetorically to the boy on the floor, curled up in a ball of agony on his side. At that moment Minato arrived rushing over to his little student immediately.

"What happened!?" He yelled when he only just noticed Orochimaru. "You! What did you do to him?" He growled at the Snake Sannin who just gave an amused smirk.

"Not much, I just gave him a little gift," Orochimaru's smirk grew into a rather disturbing smile. "He has at least 12 hours to survive. If little Kashi chan here can't survive that, then...well I'm going to be _very disapointed_ " He gave one last chuckle before leaving Konoha all together, knowing full well he couldn't stay with the events that just transpired.

Oh well he was planning on leaving anyway, having been caught doing illegal experimentations. Of course, he decided to do one last experiment before leaving, and this one should turn out rather...interesting...

* * *

 **Authors Notes!**

 **Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction so don't expect it to be great. Please tell me any mistakes I made in the reviews (I proof read it like 100 times since the document I work on doesn't have a spell check D: )**

 **This is gonna be a bit weird since Kakashi is going to be around 13-14 (I'm leaning more towards 13. He joined the ANBU then and it might be close after Rin's death so more trauma! Sorry Kakashi)**

 **Annnyywayy back to what else is going on. Minato IS hokage at this point in time (might change that later)**

 **Anko WILL NOT (probably) have a curse mark for plot reasons.**

 **Yes I will bend the logic :D (not really just some little things)**

 **Updates will be weekly, maybe twice a week if I'm not drowning in school work!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Minato stared at his student in horror. Kakashi was curled up on his side whimpering and moaning from the pain, occasionally crying out.

 _'12 hours to survive? The Hell Curse mark!? What the hell does he want with Kakashi?'_ A sharp cry pulled Minato from his musings. He needed to get his not-so-little-but-likes-to-call-him-little-anyway student to the hospital to see if they can remove the damn mark that was forming on the left side of his neck. The mark finally formed, there were three tomoe all black, kind of like Kakashi's sharingan.

Minato shook his head and picked up his student from the ground, earning another cry of pain. He took the rooftops to the hospital, wanting to avoid all contact with anyone. It was hard nowadays to get any peace as the Hokage when walking around the village. It would also be weird to see the Hokage carrying his student, an ANBU, who was writhing in pain, across the village.

Minato reached the hospital and didn't bother keeping the noise down immediately yelling,

"He needs treatment now! Bring him to a secluded room!" All doctor's and nurse's head snapped towards the young Hokage. A brown-haired doctor was the first one to snap out of his frozen state and guided the Hokage to a room off the side, the young Hatake still in his hands.

The Yondaime gently placed Kakashi on the soft hospital bed while a few nurses and doctors filled into the room. Minato, as the Hokage, really should be able to do what he pleases but was shocked (and mildly amused) when a civilian nurse lectured him on why he should not stay with the child prodigy. Sighing, he walked out of the room in defeat sitting just outside on the chairs provided. He just prayed, for all that it was worth, that Kakashi would survive this.

* * *

Pain. That's all he could feel.

Darkness. That's all he could see.

Fire. That's all he could hear.

Kakashi thrashed around on the bed, not fully conscious but not unconscious. It was a weird state. Not fully aware of his surroundings yet being able to understand bits and pieces of the panicked yells that filled the room.

 _Hour 1_

 _It hurts..._

 _Hour 5_

 _Make it stop..._

 _Hour 10_

 _Please...let me go! I can't take it anymore!_

 _Hour 12_

"Patient is stable! Get the Yondaime in here now!"

Kakashi laid on the hospital bed. Mind still fuzzy. Body still aching from the pain. He tried to turn his head but a deep voice stopped him.

"Easy there, kid. You're not moving anytime soon," The deep voice chuckled.

Kakashi's vocal cords were raw from all the screaming but he talked anyway.

"M-Master Jiraiya..." Kakashi tried to sit up this time but another voice stopped him.

"Kashi you can't move right now. Stop trying," It was a soft reassuring voice, Kakashi immediately knew who it was.

"Sensei!" Kakashi exclaimed, before being thrown into a coughing fit. Minato was there patting his back trying to stop Kakashi from choking. Jiraiya just sat there, awkwardly looking to the side not sure what to do.

Kakashi finally stopped choking. "Thanks...sensei,"

Minato sighed. "Kakashi, take off your shirt. Show Jiraiya Sensei the...mark" Kakashi looked shocked but quickly shook it off and pulled his shirt off reavealing the damned mark.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he studied the mark resting on Kakashi's left collar bone. He muttered to himself talking about how he was going to 'Make Orochimaru pay' and how much of a 'Snake bastard' he is.

Jiraiya stepped back. "Well, It's gonna take some work but if I get this right I might just be able to seal it,"

 _'That's if the kid can control himself.'_ Jiraiya mused, but thought it was better not to voice his own thoughts.

Kakashi sighed. "Orochimaru said he wanted me. What the hell does that mean and what the hell will this mark do!?"

Jiraiya stared at Kakashi, suprised by his sudden outburst. "Listen, kid, Orochimaru...he's always been a bit...messed up. The mark is something none of us have seen before but we'll be damned if we let you fall into the hands of that snake bastard! You got it?" He gave the Hatake a flashy grin and a thumbs up.

"Whatever you say Master Jiraiya..."

 _'Whatever you say..."_

 **Authors Notes: *SQUEAL***

 **SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE FAVOURITED AND FOLLOWED MY STORY ALREADY! AAHHH!**

 **Oh yeah sorry, by the way, this was not out sooner. I had tests coming up and I needed to study (Like a good student!)**

 **Anyway thanks to: Trekki99, scrandle, WhiteQueen116, VampireDoll666, Prescripto13, KitsuneLament, GreenLadyBugThing, EvilDemon1999, Enthrll, Pariscores and Anika Moons! (Sorry if I missed you out! D: )**

 **Also Scrandle: I know lol! I was thinking about changing it but it was just too funny! Also answering your question! I can tell you that it will go on for a few months (NOT IN REAL TIME) but the rest is a secret for the story!**

 **Trekki99 and Prescripto13: EEK THANK YOU I'M GLAD YOU ENJOYED IT!**

 **You don't understand how happy it makes me to see people actually liking my story! It feels great knowing that I'm not writing this for nothing! Love you guys so much! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**UWA- Ahem sorry! Authors notes at the end! (Also maybe explaining why I'm so late)**

 **I'm really happy from all the supportive messages!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _"Kakashi..." The voice quietly uttered_

 _"Kakashi!" It got gradually louder, ending up shouting his name in anger, he could feel the rage flowing off of her towards him._

 _"KAKASHI!" The face of Rin plagued his nightmares. Her face as he plunged his lightning blade into her heart, evidently killing her._

 _It wasn't his fault! She jumped in front of him!_

 _It's not my fault..._

 _It's not my fault!_

 _...it's all my fault..._

Kakashi woke, gasping for air, only just keeping himself from screaming out. His hand trembled. Always with that nightmare...this time it seemed a bit more...vivid. More real. His hand instinctively went to cover the curse mark, gripping it.

Sure, it was dormant but it hurt just knowing that it's there.

Orochimaru's words flashed in his mind.

 _"It's simple. I want you!"_

Kakashi shivered, he then got up and remembered what Minato and Jiraiya said to him before leaving.

 _"Kashi, don't even THINK about leaving the hospital, ok!? I've known you for a very long time so I swear to Kami if you-"_

 _Minato was abruptly cut off by Kakashi's bored tone._

 _"Yeah yeah. You'll kill me then revive me to kill me again. I've heard this threat already Minato Sensei!"_

 _Jiraiya chuckled. "Whatever, brat, just don't leave. We need to keep track of where you are," His tone grew serious, "Who knows when Orochimaru can attack..."_

 _Kakashi's tensing at the name didn't go unnoticed by either of them but both decided it was best not to call him out on it._

Kakashi sighed. Well, how long can you stare at four white walls without going crazy!? He was sure Minato Sensei or Jiraiya wouldn't mind it if he went for a...little stroll...right?

He stood up and swung his feet off the bed, after that he quickly got changed and opened the window. Nah. They wouldn't mind it. He quickly jumped out, taking the rooftops to one of the training grounds.

He couldn't get out of shape now could he?

* * *

Minato paced back and forth frantically.

"What if Orochimaru's back? What if someone took him? What if he's DEAD!?" Minato kept asking questions, getting no answers obviously.

"Minato," Jiraiya tried to calm the distressed Hokage. "Calm down, he's at either one of two places. The memorial stone or the training grounds,"

"He's not there! He's not there, I thought I told you already! We checked, I've sent ANBU after him but he's just...not there!

Of course, at that very moment, a bruised and battered Kakashi decided to stroll into the Hokage's office. Cuts riddeled his body and his clothes were ripped in certain places.

"Kakashi? Kashi! What happened? Did someone attack? Where were you? Was it Oro-"

He was cut off by Kakashi's monotone voice.

"No, Minato Sensei, I was training."

"Training...? Training!? TRAINING!? YOU WERE WHAT? I thought I told you specifically not to leave the hospital! And where were you? We couldn't find you at the usual training grounds!"

"Mah, I can hide my chakra really well?" Kakashi wasn't even too sure of himself. He felt a burst of power while training, then his neck began to hurt...

He felt like he should tell Minato but he couldn't even get a word in, nevermind explain what the hell happened on the training grounds. _'I'll tell him...later'_

Minato sighed. "What am I going to do with you hm? One minute you're secure in the hospital next you're missing!" There was a sharp intake of breath. "From now on, you're going to be living with me, it's easier to make sure you are safe,"

Kakashi was about to open his mouth to protest but was stopped by Jiraiya.

"Think about it this way, brat, it's easier to guard you, Orochimaru can't attack, you're kept safe. It's a win-win situation!"

 _'Win-Win situation my ass!'_ Kakashi thought harshly, all while glaring at Jiraiya.

"Kashi," Minato's voice softened before going back to its strict self. "You'll have 2 ANBU guarding you when you're out alone and you must MUST never go anywhere without telling me! Okay!?"

Kakashi didn't like it, not one bit, but he was seeing no other way out.

"Fine Minato sensei." He began to walk out of the Hokage's office.

"Where do you think you're going!?" He was stopped short by Minato's voice.

"...to..pack my things Minato sensei..." Kakashi carefully chose his words, not willing to be put under house arrest.

"That's what I thought." Minato's voice softened once again. "Please, just don't make me worry again, Kashi."

"..Okay Minato sensei..." Kakashi walked out of the Hokage's office, not knowing what to feel. He was angry at his sensei for not allowing him some privacy but at the same time...he was the Hokage and it's his duty to serve and protect him. He ran the Shinobi rules through his head as he packed his things, preparing himself for what was going to be, many MANY weeks of torture and invaded privacy.

* * *

 **Authors Notes!**

 **I AM SOSOSOSOSOSOSSOOS SORRY! I'M SO LATE! I have upcoming exams that count towards my grade (Science, biology, test tommorow! Wish me luck!)**

 **This one is a bit shorter and involves more dialogue than action. Sorry it's short I needed to do this quickly so I could upload at least 1 chapter before the end of the week!**

 **Anyway just in case you want my REGULAR times for uploading the story it's going to be every Friday (Expect this one case) at around 8:30 pm GMT**

 **If not then later. Normally ranging from 8:30 to 9:30 to proof read and go over finishing touches! Anyway peace and happy reading!**

 **(THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVOURITES I LOVE YOU ALL!)**

 **Also responding to some reviews!**

 **Soyabutter: I'm really glad you enjoyed it! Sorry it's a bit late!**

 **Prescripto13: AGH! Thank you! I feel like Minato, whenever confused or lost, would just ask Jiraiya since he's kind of like a role model to him!**

 **KitsuneLament: THHAAAAANKKKK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **Guest: AW GEE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'M GLAD YOU ENJOYED IT!**

 **ALRIGHT NOW IT'S DONE! CYA~ LOVE YOU ALL~~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(╯°□°** **）╯︵ ┻━┻** **)**

 **My computer crashed and when I restarted it I lost two chapters...fairly long chapters...and I had a bunch of tests...this is just not my week.**

 **Chapter 4**

Orochimaru paced back and forth, waiting for one of his loyal servants to report back in. As if on cue, a ninja appeared in front of Orochimaru on one knee bowing in respect.

"Well?" Orochimaru asked impatiently, tapping his foot.

The ninja, head still down, reported his findings. "There are problems. The Hatake child survived the curse mark-"

"Ah good. Now tell me, what is the problem?"

The ninja, slightly irritated he was interrupted, complied. "Jiraiya and the Yellow Flash of Konoha, they are _trying_ to protect the child and Jiraiya is working on a seal to stop the effects of the mark."

Orochimaru chuckled slightly. "Trying?" He spoke with an amused tone.

"The Hatake snuck out and proceeded to train. I'm sure he noticed the increase in energy, however, he suppressed it. The child has yet to tell the Yondaime of what he supposedly found out." The ninja's head was still lowered, his amber hair glistened like fire.

"Good," Orochimaru hissed. "You are to keep an eye on the boy but keep a distance. Take 2 others with you. Do _not_ disappoint me."

The amber-haired servant gulped and nodded, fearful of what was to happen should he fail. "Yes Lord Orochimaru." The shinobi disappeared, leaving a white poof of smoke behind.

* * *

Minato watched as Kakashi trudged in, a scowl plastered on his face while he mumbled to himself, his fairly large apartment complex. Although he was the Hokage he was quite happy with his cosy apartment.

Kakashi carried on grumbling to himself carrying a small bag filled with his belonging and clothes. He set it down and stared at his sensei with a raised eyebrow.

"Now now Kashi, no need to look all grumpy!" Minato smiled widely at his still scowling student.

A flash of red was all Kakashi saw before he was brought into a bone-crushing hug by none other than Kushina Uzumaki.

"C-can't...breath!" Kakashi choked out pulling away, not willing to hug back. Minato just watched with an amused expression.

After what seemed like hours (minutes) Kushina finally released Kakashi from her version of torture (A hug)

Kakashi inched away from Kushina as soon as he was let go, it wasn't at subtle as he hoped it was but it didn't matter.

"Hello Kushina-San, I hope I'm not an inconvenience to your relationship with Minato Sensei." Minato sputtered and turned red while Kushina just laughed.

"Oh, Kashi! I've told you a million times! Just call me Kushina! Or even Kaa-chan will do just fine!" Her beautiful fiery red hair flowing as she bent down and pinched Kakashi's cheek.

Kakashi once again backed away, however not batting her hand away, as that would be disrespectful and that's unforgivable...

* * *

 **Authors notes**

 **Sorry, this is SO SOSOSOSO short! My computer crashed and restored itself to an older version. So in this process, I lost basically all of the chapters saved...including the new one. So I had to quickly rewrite half of it. It was so much longer but I couldn't write it all and upload it in time.**

 **Sorry again! I'll try to upload the other half tomorrow! I am so tired, a bunch of homework. Had to practice for my English exam, just finished it today! Woo hopefully I don't fail D:  
**

 **Also replying to one of the reviews (It's important)**

 **trekki99: YOSH! Sorry, I'm pumped up for the next chapter! That character will definitely appear. I was planning on having _that_ character in this chapter...BUT YOU KNOW...my dumb computer! (Don't want to spoil it for others reading that's why I'm saying _THAT CHARACTER_ hue hue hue)**


	5. Chapter 5

**GUH TESTS OVER! EASTER HOLIDAYS! MORE TIME TO WRITE THIS!**

 **WOOOOOO! 2 weeks to be exact, I might be able to upload more often now!**

 **Also please tell me in a review (or pm me) if you like this slow build! If more people like it then I'll keep it quite slow for now but if people don't like it and want me to quickly hurry to the climax of the plot I'll try to change it so it won't take as long.**

* * *

Kakashi groaned and rolled around in his bed, he slept in the guest room of Minato's apartment. He was sweating, clearly having a nightmare. Although they were usual in Kakashi's case, this one was different from his usual dreams.

* * *

 _Kakashi stood in a dark room, it seemed like there was no end. There were no walls, no floor, no ceiling. Just darkness. One would dare not call it a room. Kakashi stood in the centre looking around frantically when_ _HE_ _appeared. His sickly white skin, yellow eyes that burned into your soul, making even the strongest and fearless of men whimper and cower under his gaze._

 _A red blinding rage overtook Kakashi, he felt prickles at his skin. It was almost burning, but he didn't care. He just needed to kill_ _that snake_ _and he'd be set free of his curse, that's what he hoped anyway._

 _He launched forward, sharingan unleashed electricity crackling and roaring across his arm. He would kill the snake. He wouldn't fail..._

 _Until everything stopped, his Chidori failed. He stopped in his tracks, unable to move. His hand moved to cover his curse as black marks danced along his skin, feeling and looking like fire. Collapsing to one knee, Kakashi gasped in pain. Kakashi lifted his head, instantly regretting it as he saw Orochimaru towering over him with a smug smirk plastered on his face, eyes lit up with glee._

 _Kakashi wished, hoped, prayed that someone would save him, ending all this. As if someone heard his wish, the darkness faded along with Orochimaru._

"Kakashi!" A faint voice, full of panic, could be heard. "Come on! Pull through come on kid wake up!" The frantic voice hurt Kakashi's ears, he cracked open his eyes, instantly regretting it as his left eye throbbed in pain.

His right eye scanned the room, Minato was looking over him with frantic, panicked eyes while Jiraiya was in the corner with a concerned look on his face.

Was something wrong with him? Why do they look like he...

He jumped out of the bed, avoiding the grasp of the Hokage, and ran to the bathroom. He threw up, multiple times. When he was just about done he looked in the mirror with wide fearful eyes. Nothing made Kakashi Hatake scared! Nothing, except for this...

He could see black marks dancing along his skin as they retracted back to the curse mark, going back to its original dormant state.

Kakashi looked sickened, staring into the mirror for a while until Jiraiya came it.

"Kid, come on let's get you something to eat." Jiraiya was clearly concerned for the brat.

No response.

"Come on brat. You need to eat," Jiraiya spoke with a frustrated tone. "Alright," He sighed, "I'll just drag you myself."

Jiraiya reached out to Kakashi, attempting to grab his arm when Kakashi flinched back and yelled, "Don't you fucking touch me! Get the hell away from me now!"

Shocked by his sudden outburst Jiraiya took a few steps back, wondering what the hell happened in the dream that had the kid so shaken up.

Kakashi put his hands to his head as if to stop the pounding headache he had. He too, like Jiraiya, was shocked by his outburst. He never disrespected anyone of higher rank than him.

"I-I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me..." He muttered an apology and bowed slightly, he really meant it, he had no idea what happened. Like in the dream, he felt anger take over. It made him want to hurt people.

Luckily, Kakashi has had lots of experience and knows how to control his emotions. He could thank those ignorant villagers for that after his fath- no. After _that man_ failed his mission the villagers directed their hate towards Sakumo and eventually passed down to his son, it got even worse when he committed seppuku. Those stupid villagers whispered and even yelled at him, they needed someone to direct their anger towards.

After Kakashi got Obito's sharingan it got even worse, mostly with the Uchiha. As well as their other colourful insults, they added "thief", "traitor" and "Cold-blooded asshole"

Then Rin died. They added "Friend-Killer Kakashi" To the mix. However, after he joined ANBU no one would insult him to his face, or even when he was around. They were afraid of what the young prodigy would do.

Kakashi wouldn't do anything, of course, he was too loyal to his village. No matter what anyone said.

 _He would not betray the village._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 **WOoooo! I finally got a chapter out! Damn some shit went dooownn! Other characters will appear, like a certain spandex wearing kid...as well as an evil old creep. You guys can guess who I'm talking about.**

 **Bye for now! I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **-NishNash**


	6. Chapter 6

**Some important news at the end of this chapter, please read it! Also explaining my absence. (Sorry for that)**

 **This chapter had to be done quickly, think of it as a filler sort of, just trust me. Everything is explained at the end of this chapter. Once again, I apologise for my sudden disappearance!**

 **I don't own Naruto, If I did things would go to hell pretty quickly.**

* * *

Kakashi sat on the bed, head in hands, eyes wide. He had no idea what happened, he just snapped! He never disrespected anyone of higher authority, especially Jiraiya. He'd known Jiraiya for a long time, Jiraiya visited him when Kakashi was just a child and he always showed respect, even if Jiraiya told him not to. Sighing, Kakashi bit his thumb and performed the hand signs necessary.

 _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_

Barking was heard throughout the room as well as Kakashi's yelling.

"Alright, alright! I've missed you too, guys..." Chuckled Kakashi, smothered in his eight ninken.

"What happened to you, boss?" Asked Shiba, tilting his head in confusion. The others followed his action, looking towards their summoner with curious eyes.

"Ah, well you see...I had a little run in with Orochimaru and well," Kakashi showed them the curse mark, they all growled at the mention of Orochimaru's name.

"Never trusted him," Pakkun sniffed, jumping down from his place on Bull's head, "He always was a creepy little-"

"Language." Grunted Bull, warning Pakkun and nodding his head in Kakashi's direction.

Kakashi just glared, "Not a kid anymore Bull," muttered Kakash. "Besides," he spoke up. "I don't think language is much of a problem, considering my...outburst earlier."

They all took a step towards Kakashi, eyes filled with concern.

"What do ya mean? You've always had good control over your emotio-" Biscuit was cut off by Kakashi, who even he was surprised by his reply.

"I know! I know...It's just, Orochimaru he...gave me a curse mark and since then I've got angrier and angrier and I don't know what to do and-" Kakashi stopped himself, slowing his breathing, calming down and keeping his emotions in check.

"Sorry," Kakashi murmured, "I just needed to vent things out."

"Don't worry boss! We're always a summon away if you need to talk!" Yapped Guruko, licking Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi smiled, it was the first genuine smile in a while. His ninken always brought peace to him, he'd protect them until the end.

 _ **Meanwhile in the other room**_

"Yeah, he just started yelling. I think it's the curse mark Kushina. We need to get it sealed soon." Jiraiya sat on the sofa, telling Minato and Kushina what happened.

Kushina sighed, a concerned look in her eyes. "You've been working with Jiraiya Sensei, right Minato?"

Minato stared off into the distance, not hearing Kushina call out to him. Instead, he was thinking of all the possible ways this could go wrong, asking all the questions and finding it very hard to come up with answers.

 _'What if Orochimaru comes back to take Kakashi? Why would he mark him in the first place? Do I pull him out of ANBU? No..he'll react badly to that and we do not need that right now. Should I keep him in ANBU and just stop him from going on missions outside Konoha? What if-'_

Minato was brought out of his musings by a very loud voice calling him name.

"Minato! Minatooo!? MINATO!" Kushina yelled, standing over the Hokage. "DON'T IGNORE ME MINA-!"

"Sorry, sorry! Just...thinking I guess." Minato replied quietly, those questions still plaguing the back of his mind.

Kushina raised a worried eyebrow, but continued nonetheless. "You've been working on the seal, right?"

Minato straightened before answering, "Yes, we've figured it out so we can seal it with just the two of us, with both of us sealing the curse mark our chakra should distribute throughout the curse and it'll be sealed...although it will be painful for Kakashi it's necessary."

Kushina looked at Minato with uneasy eyes, she knew it had to be done but she didn't like the thought of Kakashi going through that.

 _'He's a ninja you dope! He can handle it!'_ Laughed an optimistic part of her mind.

 _'Yeah but what if it's worse!?'_ Nagged a pessimistic part.

Kushina shook her head, he'll be fine! It's Kakashi, he's survived and been through worse! Her thoughts were interuppted by a low growl.

 **'Shut up, I'm trying to sleep.'** A deep voice startled Kushina. Great, she woke the Kyuubi.

 _'Oh be quite fuzzball! It's my mind I can think what I want!' In her mindscape, she put her hands on her hips, pouting and glaring at the Kyuubi._

 **'That doesn't eve- You know what, I don't care. Be quiet or I'll destroy your pathetic human soul!'**

 _'Oh please,'_ _Snorted Kushina, "Like you could do that from inside your little seal!'_

 **'FREE ME AND I'LL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I CAN DO!'**

Kushina decided it was best not to antagonise the Kyuubi even more. She sighed at looked at Minato. "You should do it as soon as possible, from what I've heard Kashi is losing control of it by the day."

"Very well," Jiraiya stood up, "We'll prepare and figure out where we'll do it."

 _'Oh Kashi...'_ Kushina thought, _'Please, please be safe.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Well folks, this may or may not be the last update for at least two weeks. I may have time to fit in another one but I'll just explain what's happening.**

 **On May 6th I'm going on vacation (WOO!) for two weeks, I'm planning for it to be an electronic free holiday since I need to get out more, that means no internet, no fanfiction, no nothing. Just good ol' fashion books. I'll try to write the next chapter before I go on holiday but no promises! Now for why I've been gone for so long!**

 **I've been sick, multiple times. I had food poisoning for around 3 days then I had like 2 days break before I was sick again, not food poisoning again just a bug. I've felt like crap for the last week or so and I haven't been able to update this fanfiction. I'll try not to let this happen again!**

 **REVIEWSSS**

 **M Hatake: Oh my goodness, you have no idea what your comment means to me! I'm so happy you enjoyed it! Also, your english isn't bad, it's great since it isn't your first language!**

 **KitsuneLament: Guuhhhh thank you so much!**

 **Luke Soy: I'm dying, literally. Your review made me smile for 10 minutes straight, I'm so glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Dustyiscool1: YA YOU COOL (sorry) Thank you so much for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last chapter!**

 **Prescripto13: I know right! I re-wrote it multiple times to get it just right. Gotta love that childhood trauma.**

 **35 FOLLOWERS? I KNOW THAT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE THAT MUCH TO YOU BUT AGHAHASJDASKD THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME.**

 **THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING FOLLOWERS (HEH): A bad escape, Anika Moons, AzureMarie, BlackHreat, Cheeto Fingers (Love your name), Dustyiscool1, Emeraldgirl12, JordanAlexis, Lilymoon9, Luka Soy, LunaVanillaSotmr, M Hatka,e MawVax, Mikasa Potato (GREAT NAME 3), VIPKakashi and any others I missed (Sorry for that I couldn't find you all!) for recently following my story.**

 **ALRIGHT SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS AUTHORS NOTES. BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I'm not dead! WOOO! This chapter is going to be extra long so I can make up for my absence and I'll try to make other chapters this long (And probably fail miserably)**

 **Alright, enough rambling! ENJOY!**

 **Naruto doesn't belong to me if it did I would have an entire arc based on Sakumo**

* * *

Kakashi stood up, fully decked out in his ANBU gear with the exception of his mask, which portrayed a wolf, quite fitting actually. Walking out his temporary room, he stalked into the kitchen where his Sensei was.

"Sen-" Kakashi cut himself off and corrected his sentence, "Hokage-Sama,"

 _'Here we go'_ Minato inwardly groaned, he knew that the question was coming up just from Kakashi's stance and tone alone. Whenever Kakashi needed, wanted or even requested something he always acted formal, well more so than he already is. It was a trick Kakashi used, acting professional to get what he needed, more so wanted, but let's not bother with that. Minato knew there was no way he was going to accept it, he hadn't even gotten the curse mark. It hasn't even been more than a few weeks! Minato sighed then look towards Kakashi, he knew what to expect.

"I feel like I've been off active duty for too long and I'm requesting that I start ANBU missions again," Kakashi kept his tone as formal as possible, if he played his cards right he may just get the Hokage's approval, "It's not beneficial to have me off of duty, Hokage-Sama."

Minato sighed, "Kakashi, you know full well that you can't go on missions just yet. Especially not ANBU. Jiraiya and I should have the seal done by weeks end, can you survive that long without nagging me for a mission?" Minato knew that Kakashi was anxious for another mission, Kakashi was shifting from foot to foot, eyes darting everywhere. He needed action, damn it!

"...Yes, Hokage-Sama..." Kakashi put down his ANBU mask, a wolf, and headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Minato said with a harsh tone that spoke 'No funny business'

"Out... outside to...train," Kakashi finally managed to speak without worry that he would lash out, really his anger was getting more and more out of control.

Minato gave Kakashi an exasperated look. "Fine, do not try to leave. Remember you have ANBU shadowing you."

Of course Kakashi knew, even though their chakra was suppressed he could still sense them (Wasn't that odd?) Hawk and Cat judging from their chakra, although they weren't on the same squad he was he knew them, they had a reputation with tracking, like Kakashi himself, and were apparently some of the best when it came to hunting down targets with high speeds at the highest efficiency.

Kakashi practically stormed out, managing to not slam the door. Why in Kami's name was he so angry? It's not like his sensei had said anything t _hat_ bad. Kakashi brought his hand up to rub the curse mark on his left collarbone, he guessed it had to be something with that.

He continued his musings while taking the rooftops to one of the training grounds closest to the village wall at a relatively fast pace.

Since he got the curse mark his chakra has become erratic, harder to control, as if there's more of it and sometimes he even draws on that extra chakra unwillingly, that...really hurts. Kakashi came to a stop outside his favourite training grounds, except ANBU specific training but he wasn't allowed to do anything like that now.

Sitting down atop a tree, Kakashi sighed moving into the lotus position. He needed to clear his mind, he needed answers, he needed to be able to figure out what this mark does exactly and how it affects his chakra, mind, and body.

 _'Maybe this isn't such a good idea,'_ A rational part of his mind nagged on about the dangers.

No, who cares, he needed to know what the hell this curse mark does and why he specifically had it placed on him.

He closed his eyes, attempting to clear his mind of both negative and positive thoughts however he found he came back to the same lesson, one that his...father...taught him.

* * *

 _"Kakashi, son, come here. Let me tell you a story," Sakumo Hatake patted his lap knowing full well what his four-year-old son was going to say._

 _"I'm not going to sit on your knee, dad! I'm four years old, I'm grown up!" Told his father with seriousness a four-year-old really shouldn't possess._

 _"Okay, whatever you say Kashi. Just sit down next to me, OK? Or is that too grown up for you too?" Sakumo laughed jokingly as he watched his son grumble under his breath then sit down next to him._

 _Quickly, he grabbed his son in his firm but gentle grip, making sure he didn't hurt his son in the process. Sakumo sat Kakashi down on his lap, making sure not to let go so Kakashi doesn't escape._

 _After many minutes of struggle, Kakashi eventually gave up, going limp in his grip. Letting go, Sakumo laughed once again._

 _"Alright, this is a very important lesson-"_

 _"I thought you said it was a story, dad." Kakashi cut in before Sakumo could finish his sentence._

 _Sakumo sighed, "Please Kashi, don't interrupt me. It's a moral story, it has a very important lesson at the end of it. This is the story about a famous samurai." Sakumo began,_

 _"One day a very famous samurai came to Zen Master Hakuin. Being a samurai he knew only of life and death. So he just wanted to know where were the gates of heaven and hell, so that when the time comes he could escape hell and go to heaven._

 _So he asked Master Hakuin, "Where is Paradise? Where is Hell? Where are the gates for both?"_

 _In reply, Hakuin questioned him, "Who are you?"_

 _The samurai replied, "I am the leader of samurai's. I am a warrior and even the Emperor pays tribute to me."_

 _The Master laughed, he replied, "Really? Are you the leader of the Samurai? But you seem like someone so weak, so poor.."_

 _The samurai's pride was hurt, his ego bruised. He forgot why he came to the Master and at the same moment the samurai whipped out his sword, pointing it at the Master to kill him._

 _As he pointed the sword toward Hakuin, the Master started to laugh. The samurai was clearly confused by his actions. Hakuin raised his head higher and said, "This is the gate to hell, you will open it with your ego by holding the sword in anger. Anger will only cause further damage to your life."_

 _The samurai was taken aback, he sheathed his sword._

 _Hakuin continued, "When you calm down, when you find true peace and when not just others but yourself, the gate of heaven will be open for you," Knowing his work was finished and the samurai had the potential to find peace, he vanished..." Sakumo finished, eyes closed and unmoving._

 _Kakashi turned around and looked up at his father in astonishment, "I think...I think I get it!"_

 _"Go on then, tell me the moral, tell me the lesson." Sakumo smiled, knowing this lesson would be important for his son's future._

 _"By holding onto his anger, the samurai hurt himself and others. He forgot what was important and but his ego and pride above everything. By not staying calm he could never step towards the gate of peace," Kakashi looked up at his father expectantly, "That's the lesson...right?"_

 _"Yes Kakashi, that's the lesson..."_

* * *

Kakashi shook himself out of the memory, eyes still closed. Why should he listen to a traitor? His father abandoned him and Konoha! He didn't listen to his own lesson!

Kakashi felt himself tremble, he felt fire dancing along his skin but he didn't care. That damn memory, his damned father. No way in hell is he going to take not of any of his lessons if he couldn't even listen to himself!

* * *

Hawk and Cat looked at each other, their worry not showing because of the masks. Upon noticing the black marks spreading across the Hatake's face Cat extended his right hand.

 _'Orders?'_ Cat signaled to Hawk, glancing back at the silver haired prodigy, trying to make sure he didn't do anything reckless, he didn't know the brat on a personal level but he did know that he was the youngest ANBU yet, also holding the title of youngest Genin, Chūnin and Jōnin. Clearing his mind once more he watched Hawk form his reply with the official ANBU hand signs.

 _'Don't interfere, see if anything happens. If he begins to lash out or the mark seems to take control then we'll restrain him.'_ Hawk wasn't too confident that the Hatake kid wouldn't let the mark control him however he had to have faith. He had to try to make sure the kid didn't fall victim to the curse every time it tried to take advantage of his anger, Kakashi needed to figure it out for himself.

* * *

Minato just couldn't get his paperwork done, he was too worried about Kakashi, worried that the seal wouldn't work and even more worried about what would happen if Orochimaru got his grubby little hands on his last student.

"Kid, come on! You're so stressed out! Don't worry, the great JI-RAI-YA is HERE!" Jiraiya appeared in a puff of smoke in his office.

"Seriously, Minato, the seal WILL work. I've checked it a dozen times over. Sure, it'll hurt, but nothing more nothing less. That snakey bastard Orochimaru will not get his hands on Kakashi. I promise you."

Minato stared at his sensei, he couldn't deny his words.

"Alright, alright. I'm just so...worried!" Minato couldn't find the correct words.

"Yeah, I see that," Jiraiya laughed and gave him a cheesy thumbs up, "What would you do without me, hm?"

"Honestly, I have no idea..."

* * *

Kakashi couldn't hold back the rage, he knew he had to, but he just didn't care anymore. He was sick and tired of it all, he just wanted to...sleep...

And that's when the darkness came...

Kakashi thrashed around wildly, attempting to put out non-existent flames, trying to beat the darkness away. None of it worked.

He thought he might just give in, let it consume it. It couldn't be so bad right? The pain would go, it would all just fade. He could finally get some dreamless. No nightmare less rest.

And with that...

Kakashi let go.

 **A/N:**

 **God, I love torturing you guys with cliffhangers. It's just so fun! Sorry, sorry. I just can't help myself sometimes.**

 **Thank you all for reading and until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Maa for being late, you see I got lost on the road of life**

 **Kidding, I actually moved house. It took a million years for the internet to get back on actually a few days...so that doesn't really excuse me being 2 to 3 weeks late...I'LL RUN OUT OF EXCUSES ONE DAY! Seriously...sorry guys. I'M EVIL (lazy*)**

 **Also...this is my first time writing a fight scene...ever...kind of a fight scene but you get my point...it might be terrible it might be okay and it might be (will be) absolutely horrendous but if you have any tips on how to write fight scenes please tell me! Anyway, enough of me rambling on about excuses for uploading for like two weeks because I'm evil and I'm a lazy shit (sorry D:)**

 **Naruto does not belong to me if it did then I'd update more often (;u;)**

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

Cat signalled to Hawk more urgently this time, Kakashi's chakra spiked, it was irregular much to their worry.

Then, something strange happened. The Hatake's chakra seemed to slowly replace itself with much darker, dangerous chakra. How was that possible?

They knew the answer, they just didn't want to believe it...

Kakashi gave in, gave in to the temptation, gave into the darkness of the cures and used its power in his blind rage.

Of course, they had no idea what caused the damn curse mark to activate. All they knew is that Kakashi started meditating then minutes later he was devoured by the curse.

Hawk finally signalled at Cat, _'Get the chakra seal out, you restrain him with chakra cuffs then place the chakra seal on him. Just to be safe.'_

Cat took a sharp breath in before summoning the chakra seal and cuffs with a small scroll.

 _'This better work'_

 _'It's going to, I have a plan.'_

* * *

Orochimaru looked through the eyes of his follower, the corners of his mouth twitched.

Giving up already, was he?

Well, this was unexpected, for the child to have progressed so far already. Something of his past must've set him off. Ah yes, Orochimaru knew a lot of Kakashi's past, Jiraiya being one of Sakumo's greatest friends and Orochimaru being that toad's teammate. They'd boast of the prodigy's talent, at first, Orochimaru overlooked him, didn't give him enough credit. So what if he can throw a kunai? He wasn't that special, or so he thought.

He marked him at the perfect time, after all, he wanted that quality only a few possess. Darkness. With Kakashi's teammates dead and his sensei the Hokage he got him in the knick of time. Hatake's, after all, are known for their descent into darkness.

The history of them proved that.

* * *

A desire to rip the nearest thing to shreds, the desire to hurt someone. It overwhelmed him.

He looked up to a nearby tree, the white of his eyes turning into a sickly yellow, those onyx iris' turning into pitch black slits.

Kakashi stood up...no that didn't feel right. He lowered himself until he was on all fours, there we go much better.

He shook his head, silver spiky hair flowing. The curse mark burned his skin, the marks were a dancing flame until all that was left were black marks on his skin.

The Hatake's eyes snapped back up to the tree where he knew his enemy was...was it his enemy? It didn't matter, they were threatening him with their presence so that was reason enough to rip them to shreds.

Well...that was until they vanished.

He couldn't sense them anywhere, if he'd stop to think a second he might have located them, however, this Kakashi had no rational thought. The logical Kakashi was gone. Suddenly, he felt a crushing weight on his back along with his hands twisting behind his back.

"Get. **AWAY!** " The ANBU, Cat, was blown back, landing gracefully.

Kakashi released a breathy growl, it sounded so inhumane, he didn't recognise his own voice but he didn't care. The only thing he was focused on was killing these enemies in front of him.

Launching forward, he landed near Cat, slowly creeping forward. A sinister look in both eyes, a smile visible from underneath his mask.

A predator stalking his prey.

But the prey had a trick up his sleeve.

Not that the predator knew anyway.

Cat took out a kunai, he just had to trust Owl to get the kid's chakra cut off or at least immobilise him. Cat would have to stall for now.

Taking a defensive stance, Cat looked Kakashi straight in the eye.

Hawk better hurry the hell up.

* * *

Hawk ran, ran like the devil himself was chasing him, ran like all hell was biting at his ankles.

The Anbu flared his chakra, hopefully, Jiraiya-Sama isn't too busy.

He better not, anyway. The fūinjutsu master, as well as being adept in seals, was very close to the Hatake when he was young...well younger.

Anyway, he was getting off track, the curse seal was complicated and if the seals failed they could count on Jiraiya to get the Hatake under control, that or use necessary force.

After numerous raids on Orochimaru's lab they found out that the Hatake was not the first person he marked, there were many bodies down there, all with different curse marks. After inspection the medical team assigned to investigate the bodies found out that while active, the cursed seal feeds off the victim's chakra and replaces it with Orochimaru's own senjutsu chakra, increasing their chakra levels and making their jutsu stronger.

So long as they have at least some chakra of their own, this gives them a backup reserve that they can call on, though if not employed carefully this may have...fatal consequences.

Because of that...well...who's to say that the chakra suppressing tag will work as desired? It could cut off the Hatake's chakra, leaving some of Orochimaru's own leaving him even more rampant or it could cut off Orochimaru's senjutsu chakra, which is the option preferred. Anway, they didn't want to take that risk without having someone like Jiraiya around.

Don't get them wrong, they could defeat the Hatake, however, if the silver haired menace escaped and ran about the village like that...who knows what will happen?

He carried on in the direction of the Hokage tower.

God damn it, Cat should have gone instead. He's agiler than Hawk.

Whatever, pointless worrying now.

* * *

Minato and Jiraiya both snapped to the right, they both felt it.

The chakra of Hawk, one of Kakashi's bodyguards. Well, shit. This can't be good

Jiraiya was up and out quickly, with a speed that could give Minato a run for his money.

Minato rushed after him. meeting Hawk outside.

"Report." Minato's tone was his no-nonsense Hokage tone.

The ANBU didn't waste time. "Kakashi Hatake couldn't fight off the curse mark any longer and has given in to its power. Cat is currently stalling and is going to try to block off Kakashi Hatake's chakra however from what we've recently learned that might now work. I came here for Jiraiya-Sama as he is adept in seals and has known Kakashi Hatake for a long time. I was hoping he could be of assistance."

"You bet your ANBU arse I'm gonna be of assistance! Hey, kid," Jiraiya grinned at Minato, all the while the latter scowled at the name, "You don't mind staying here right? Finishing your seals? Thought not, cya!" Without waiting for a response, Jiraiya flashed him another cheesy grin before taking off.

The ANBU gave one last bow to the Hokage before turning around and running after Jiraiya.

Minato gave a weary sigh, at least Jiraiya didn't change. He thought with him becoming Hokage Jiraiya would at least stop calling him a kid. Guess not.

He didn't mind it. It was nice to know some things stayed the same.

* * *

Cat jumped back after slapping the chakra suppressing tag on Kakashi's forehead.

All he got in return was a laugh, not at all like Kakashi, and a sinister reply.

"What's wrong, _Cat?_ " He spat the code name. Kakashi grinned even wider, if possible, "Seems your little toy didn't work, shame really." Kakashi's voice sounded foreign to himself. **(A/N: I feel like this makes no sense but I have no idea how to put it into better words...shush)**

Well shit, that failed. The cursed Hatake ripped it off his head as if it was just an old measly piece of paper.

Or...he would have if he didn't just collapse right there and then. Kakashi clutched his shirt where his heart was as if to stop a pain blossoming there.

Kakashi lifted his head to look past Cat, his eyes glazed over.

Cat turned around, following Kakashi's eyes.

Thank fuck.

Jiraiya and Hawk were seen sprinting towards them at top speed, a look of worry plastered on Jiraiya's face. If Hawk showed any outward concern, his mask covered it.

As Jiraiya got closer he became more worried, he saw Kakashi sporting those black marks he saw when they had to wake Kakashi up. That wasn't the only thing, Kakashi seemed to be in pain right now.

This didn't seem good.

* * *

Kakashi was confused, he didn't know this man yet he seemed so familiar. His spiky silver hair and his large build stirred something deep within Kakashi.

He didn't like it one bit.

Kakashi never broke eye contact with Jiraiya, wary of the man.

Jiraiya noticed.

"Hey, brat, you better snap the hell out of it." Jiraiya didn't want to use force, he really didn't, but if the young Hatake didn't listen, it was a necessity.

All he got in return was a low growl followed by stony silence.

"Welp, sorry brat. Don't hold it against me when you wake up again, okay?"

The cursed prodigy almost laughed at the confidence of this man, he probably would have if it didn't seem so...familliar.

Then the man was gone.

Kakashi looked around frantically, not willing to let his enemy gain the upper hand.

Up, left, right and behind. The man wasn't there. Where else could he-?

Kakashi was cut off when the ground underneath him shattered and he was pulled underneath.

He flailed and clawed with all he might but it was no use. Perhaps if he thought about it carefully he may have escaped however, all he could think about was this blasted man and how much of a headache he was giving him.

So when that man came close and gave him a warm smile he was speechless.

"Kakashi, kid, calm down. You're among friends. It's me, Jiraiya!" The man smiled even brighter.

That's when it hit Kakashi.

He was a shinobi of Konoha

He was a part of the ANBU Black Ops.

He was among comrades.

He managed to utter one sentence before unconsciousness took him away.

"I'm sorry, Jiraiya-Sama."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well damn, that took longer than expected. SORRY**

 **Prescripto13: Seems like I DID leave you hanging! Haha sorry though!**

 **M Hatake: I just like torturing you! That's why I'm so evil! Mwuahahaha! Don't worry I'll update soon!**

 **Literally proof read this over 100 times. If there are any mistakes feel free to correct my horrendous grammar! I got a grammar thing to add as an extension on my tab but...it doesn't help that I'm from England and the product is made by an American company so when I think I spell a word wrong it's just not spelt the American way... ANYWAY ENOUGH COMPLAINING  
**

 **Cya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**FLUFF! WOOO FLUFF WOO! The entire chapter isn't fluff, don't worry the emo angsty stick-up-his-arse Kakashi will make sure of that. ALSO FORESHADOWING (HEHEHEH)**

 **Also, terrible fighting scene (Sort of) Prepare your...eyes...? Because you're readi- Nevermind, just prepare/**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, if it did I'd be a better writer :')**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

* * *

"...rnal ri...!"

 _I just want to rest..._

"OI K...ashi!

 _Don't come near me..._

"ETERNAL RIVAL, KAKASHI! WAAAKE UUUP!"

Kakashi woke with a start, headbutting Gai in the process. The spandex wearing menace fell back clutching his forehead.

"Ouch...YOU WIN THIS ROUND RIVAL! I WILL NOT FAIL IN OUR NEXT CHALLENGE! YOSH!"

Kakashi rubbed his temples, "Gai...inside voice. You're being too loud..."

"AH SORRY RI- I mean...I am very most sincerely sorry rival!"

Kakashi took in his surroundings, he was the secure wing of the hospital, for patients that were either ANBU coming back from a mission having to hide from the public view, patients who were deemed unstable or dangerous to be around.

Kakashi hoped it was the first one.

"Gai, how the hell did you get in here?" He raised an eyebrow at his 'rival'.

A voice behind him spoke, "I let him in."

Kakashi spun around, almost falling out of the hospital bed.

"Sens- Hokage-Sama. What...happened?" Another voice, deeper this time, answered him.

"Oh nothing, don't worry. THE GREAT JIRAIYA SAVED THE DAY!" Kakashi turned back around to face Jiraiya, standing next to Gai who was looking up at the sage's youthfulness and energy in awe.

Kakashi sighed, "Did I...lose con-?" Kakashi cut himself off when he remembered Gai didn't know.

Gai turned his head around to stare at his eternal rival with a dazzling grin. "WHY, WHATEVER DO YOU MEAN KAKASHI!? LOSE WHAT?" Seems like Gai already forgot about his 'inside voice'

Kakashi winced at the volume whereas Jiraiya and Minato just smirked at the kid's antics, "I'm sure Kakashi just has a concussion, Gai. I think it'd be best if you go. You should let him rest," Minato grinned, "You do want your um...eternal rival...to be at full strength, don't you?"

"YOSH! I WILL LEAVE KAKASHI TO REST SO HE CAN BE AT PEAK PERFORMANCE NEXT TIME I CHALLENGE HIM! GOODBYE HOKAGE-SAMA!"

And with that, Gai was gone, leaping out the window making his exit as amazing as possible. Kakashi wondered if that was the last time he'd see Gai today, hopefully, he really doesn't want to deal with him, especially since the curse mark was unsealed.

"The sealing," Jiraiya's voice pulled Kakashi out of his musings, "We've finished preparing it. All we've got to do is get your strength restored and boom, pesky curse mark by Pedochimaru is gone!" Jiraiya grinned at Kakashi who just stared back.

"We can do it now. I want the damned thing sealed," Kakashi glowered.

"Calm down Kashi," Kakashi scowled once again at that name, "You need to rest-"

Minato was cut off by Kakashi's shout, "No! Get the damn thing sealed now!"

Minato and Jiraiya had a look of shock on their faces, Kakashi hardly displays emotions openly.

"Sorry...Sorry Hokage-Sama, Jiraiya-Sama. That was unprofessional and rude of me, it won't happen again..." Kakashi's voice was weary and tired, there were bags under his eyes and a haunted look on his face.

"Kakashi, I understand that this is difficult but you need to understand that once it's sealed it won't be the end of it," Kakashi stared at Minato in confusion, "The seal we're using also relies on you, you also have to keep the curse mark in check. Although it won't be as easy for Orochimaru to tap into the curse mark it's your responsibility to keep it dormant and not give into the temptation," Minato sighed once again, "Do you understand?"

Kakashi hesitated for a moment before responding, "Yes Hokage-Sama I understand..."

* * *

Gai was vigorously training, his rival was acting weirdly today so Gai promised to show Kakashi his awesome new trick he learned! He called it his DYNAMIC ENTRY! It was amazing, the best and most hip entry he could think of. Kakashi would definitely be amazed!

Although, he couldn't help but wonder what was troubling his dear rival. Gai stopped for a moment to think, was it something that happened recently? It wasn't nearing the anniversary of Rin's or Obito's deaths yet and Gai was sure nothing major had happened, right?

An annoying voice nagged Gai in the back of his head, what if something happened to his eternal rival!? What if he wasn't telling Gai something?

No! Gai is Kakashi's rival, of course, he'd tell him anything!

* * *

Kakashi was ready, it's been days now, he felt up to it. Minato was unsure but agreed to the sealing. Kakashi sat on the ground, in the middle of intricate pattern like seals. Kakashi himself suggested chains to make sure he doesn't lash out however Minato and Jiraiya were certain they could handle it and assured the boy that nothing bad would happen.

Minato and Jiraiya were behind Kakashi, the former Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, watching from afar. Although not the Hokage anymore, he felt it was his duty to protect his- no, Minato's people. That included Kakashi.

Minato and Jiraiya ran through a series of hand signs, perfectly in sync with each other. They both slammed their hands down on Kakashi's back.

Kakashi felt intense pain, coming out in shockwaves, the centre being the curse mark. It rippled through his body like a hot iron rod. All Kakashi could do was scream, his muscles not responding to his brain yelling at him to get the hell out of there.

To Minato's credit, he didn't falter when he heard the agonising screams of his last and former student. The screams carried on for many minutes until the seal masters lifted their hands off the young boy's body, who almost immediately passed out from the hot, intense, blinding pain.

"Heh, well it seems like it worked," Jiraiya grinned, "About time we got it sealed!" Minato turned to Jiraiya with a solemn look, "This doesn't mean he's safe though...does it?" Minato sighed, worrying for his former student. Jiraiya's grin faded as he met his student's gaze, "No, he still has to be able to resist Orochimaru and the hatred consuming him," Jiraiya sighed then brightened up, attempting to cheer the mood, "Kakashi is definitely going to resist that snake bastard, don't you worry!"

Minato's eyes widened before a soft smile graced his face.

"Right, of course, he will."

* * *

Kakashi awoke on a soft mattress, a thin blanket covering him lightly. He sighed knowing full well where he was, the hospital just seemed to be his second home recently.

He pulled the IV tube out of his left arm, the sting being hardly noticeable from the many times he did this, which was quite a lot now that he thought of it. He gave the room one last look and lept out of the building, he knew the Hokage would know where he'd go. He hadn't been there in a while and he ought to make up for his absence.

Hopping across the rooftops to avoid drawing the attention of anyone, he knew his ANBU guards were still following him. The thing is still sealed but it hasn't been tested on a person before, so they're there to make sure to list any faults to his sensei.

He really shouldn't doubt the Hokage but with everything that's been going on lately, he couldn't help the negative thoughts creeping in from the back of his mind.

Bounding across the rooftops, Kakashi finally reached his destination, the memorial stone. Kakashi had a solemn expression on his face while he approached the memorial stone, he stood there, staring at the memorial stone for a good 5 minutes before he started talking.

"Hey, Obito. Sorry, I haven't been around lately, I know you're probably laughing to yourself up there saying I'm late and all that but I've been through kind of a rough patch. I know it's nothing compared to...well...death but being cursed by some bastard snake sanin is bad I guess" Sighing, Kakashi stared up at the sky, watching the clouds float past without a care in the world, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I might not be able to visit as often and-" Kakashi's head snapped to the side.

Of course, the bastard sent one of his lackeys to attack him in a place as sacred as this. How dare he!? Trying to attack him in his special place, the place he could let his feelings out, the place where Obito is remembered as a hero, a hero who saved his life!

Kakashi's blood boiled for a moment longer before he remembered that although the curse mark was sealed it relied on him. He sighed before noticing the ANBU jump in front of him, signalling him to get the hell out of there, _now._

Kakashi hesitated for a moment before leaping off to inform the Hokage of the intruder.

Hopefully, attacks like this won't happen in the future.

* * *

Cat and Hawk jumped in front of the day-dreaming prodigy just in time to block an attack from the mysterious ninja.

Hawk clicked his fingers and Kakashi instantly snapped to attention, _'Get out of here, go inform Hokage-Sama. If they're after you then we can't risk the curse mark acting up again. Go, now!'_

Hawk turned his attention back to the assailant, a glare set firmly in place behind his mask, "Who the hell are you? One of Orochimaru's pets sent here to kill Kakashi?"

The attacker just laughed, "Kill? Oh no, that'd be a waste." He said nothing more, instantly slashing at the two ANBU with his sword, however, no matter how skilled he was up against two ANBU here.

He slashed, hacked and sliced but no matter what the man did all of his attacks were defended. Suddenly, he was put on the defence, Cat and Hawk, who have had years of working with each other, attacked the man with everything they had. Their attacks were co-ordinated, perfectly in time with each other.

Cat would target one side and when the man defended that Hawk would get a hit in with the other. Two-on-one wasn't a fair fight however he should know better than to intrude Konoha without any backup.

In the end, the man was backed into a corner, severely injured and put on the defence, however, he was still smirking. The bastard was up to something but the ANBU would leave that for Torture and Interrogation to figure that out.

The man was knocked out cold with a sedative that could keep even the strongest ninja out for hours. They cuffed him up and shunshined **(SP?)** to T 'n' I to get this man interrogated, Kakashi would have informed Hokage-Sama by now of the attacker.

* * *

Kakashi knocked on the window of the Hokage's office, eyes darting from side to side, he was antsy and on edge. Who knows when another attack could happen? He normally wasn't this startled when it came to an attack but to think that this was Orochimaru's doing and his assailant managed to get into Konoha undetected was quite worrying.

He snapped out of it in time to see his sen...his former sensei _'Damn, I need to stop forgetting that...he's the Hokage now'_ opened the window. He jumped round to the Hokage's desk and kneeled.

"Minato Sens- Hokage-Sama! One of Orochimaru's lackeys made it into the village undetected, luckily, the ANBU who were ordered to shadow me are dealing with him right now. They sent me to report to you!" Kakashi's head was lowered in respect.

Minato furrowed his brow as a storm of questions swirled in his mind, how did the man get into the village? Was his target Kakashi? If so, why? Didn't Orochimaru want Kakashi alive?

Minato sighed a plan already thought out in his head, he flicked his wrist and as commanded an ANBU assigned to guard the Hokage appeared, "Get me the Chunins currently on guard duty, actually, also get me the ones from the shift before, the intruder might have waited. Also get me the shinobi in charge of the protective barrier around Konoha. I want to know how the hell this guy got in here undetected." As soon as Minato finished the ANBU left with a nod of his head.

Kakashi, still kneeling, raised his head. "I assume this means I'm dismissed, Hokage-Sama?" Minato sighed, contemplating wether to have a talk with the boy but he knew, from years and years of teaching Kakashi, that it'd be to avail.

Minato sat down and nodded, "Yes Kakashi...you are dismissed." Before the word dismissed even left Minato's mouth Kakashi disappeared.

Minato put his head in his hands and wondered if he really was qualified for this.

* * *

Kakashi went the one place he vowed never to go near again, his old house. The Hatake Compound brought back great memories, of both great pain and great joy.

He stared at the old, abandoned house. It was boarded up, pieces of wood falling apart leaving holes and many entrances to the place he once called home. The graffiti was still there from when Sakumo was named a disgrace and a traitor to the village. Kakashi used to clean it off but gave up after the 6th or 7th time.

All that was left of the door was a flimsy piece of wood that would collapse on contact, Kakashi decided it'd be safer to sneak through one of the holes rather than destroy the entire doorway.

The floor was an absolute mess, stains every five feet littered the floor and walls, not at all like the tidy neat freaks the Hatake's where once remembered as. He entered the study, the worst memory of all, as stared at the blood stain still there from many years ago.

He never really managed to get rid of that completely.

Kakashi sat down, leaning against the wall, just staring at the blood stain, the blood of his deceased father, the blood of a once great legend who made a mistake. Bringing his knees up to his chest, Kakashi went through the events of today.

If the attacks continued someone else could be put at risk.

Maybe...just maybe...it'd be best if Kakashi left. He knew he was supposed to serve the village but what good would that do if the village was put at risk because of him?

Kakashi toyed with the idea, he never really came up with an answer because he fell unconscious...

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story, Chapter 10 will be coming next week!  
**

 **Woah didn't expect this myself but you know...this is longer than I anticipated...but it also took longer to update so...sorry?**

 **Heh...**

 **Thank you, everyone, for following and favouriting this story!**

 **I'll see you next week (Because holidays I'll be able to update quicker, WOO!)**

 **\- NishNash**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been well over 2 months (probably more...hehe...) without an update and there's nothing I can do to make up for that other than saying... I SO SORRY! There is...not...really a good reason other than...well.**

 **Overwatch has taken over my life. Seriously. Even though I suck.**

 **Also, kinda got stuck into a new fandom. Z Nation. Don't know if any of you have heard of it but it's amazing. (-Cough- 10K is the best character. Expect fanfics of him...-Cough-)**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me and if it did then I'd weep with joy! :')**

* * *

Kakashi awoke to a warm feeling on his right arm and a tightening grip. Turning his head, he saw Gai asleep, leaning and hugging him. Gai shifted once more, his grip tightening still. Kakashi's arms were pinned to his side, he hated the feeling.

"Oi, get off me, asshat," Gai made no response, "Gai! Get the hell off me!" Gai woke with a start, hitting his head on the wall.

"Ow...OH! KAKASHI! NICE TO SEE YOU'RE AWAKE...AS AM I!" Gai rubbed the back of his head with one hand and gave a 'Nice Guy' thumbs up with the other.

"Gai what are you doing in my...what are you doing here?" Gai jumped up, a fist clenched in front of him while manly tears of youthful vigour streamed down his face, "MY DEAR RIVAL! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU YESTERDAY TO CHALLENGE YOU TO A YOUTHFUL SPARING MATCH AND I COULDN'T FIND YOU ANYWHERE! HOKAGE-SAMA RECOMMENDED THAT I CHECK HERE AND WELL...HERE YOU ARE!"

Kakashi sighed, facepalming "Of course he sent you," Kakashi looked up at Gai, he looked like he was about to burst if he didn't say something, "What is it, Gai?"

"MY DEAR RIVAL I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK! I CHALLENGE YOU TO...AN EATING CONTEST! YOU PICK THE PLACE! IF I LOSE THEN I WILL CLIMB UP THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN USING JUST MY HANDS AND NO CHAKRA!"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, well he guessed there was no harm in a little challenge, he needed to get his mind off of Orochimaru. "Fine, Ichiraku Ramen. First to vomit or give up loses. Meet me there at 1 PM," Gai looked ecstatic, "Don't be late..." He added. Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving Gai to prepare for their most youthful challenge yet!

Kakashi stared at the floor for a good 5 minutes before striding to his bathroom. He paused when he saw himself in the mirror. It made him do something he hadn't done in a long time.

It made him hesitate.

He could face powerful ninja, strange animals, sneak into heavily guarded castles, fight full grown men singlehandedly, con dozens of enemies in one breath and breezily flee from a battle where he was severely wounded.

But he couldn't even face himself one-on-one in front of the mirror.

The irony of it was so laughable. He was too... _scared_ to face the mirror. He couldn't. Whenever a mirror was placed in front of him, he'd immediately turn away, because he just _couldn't._ Unbelievable, yes, but...understandable. Because how could he? How could he look into the mirror when all that's reflected back to him was his sour past, his failures. How he killed Obito, his best friend. How he killed Rin, sweet Rin. How he was going to end up killing Minato-Sensei.

 _How_ could he look into the mirror, look straight, right into his eyes, when all he could see, when all he would _ever_ see, was a shattered image of a once bright boy? A boy who strove to be like his father. All of that was gone.

People could grow sceptical if they heard this unknown fact from him. Because I mean..come on! _Scared_ to face a mirror? _Really?_ Cold-blooded Kakashi, Son of the White Fang, Kakashi of the Sharingan, who'd apparently kill his friends to complete a mission... _'But you did do that, remember? You killed Rin, you killed Obito!'_ A dark part of his mind whispered.

 _'_ _ **It's all your fault!'**_ That one was Orochimaru's voice...

What could he do? Face his past, come to terms with _what he'd done_? Or run away from it, _forever_?

What a coward, right?

No. He didn't _want_ to be a coward, he _didn't_ fancy calling himself a coward. Let's be honest here, who would? He desperately didn't want to end up like _him._ He didn't want to die, no matter what he said. _He wanted to live._

Because he was a coward, he couldn't face his past. He couldn't make ties with anyone.

Along with mirrors, he feared friendship, he feared betrayal, and he feared getting hurt once again. Like all those years ago.

 _ **'Coward'**_ Orochimaru's voice snickered in his mind. Why wouldn't he just leave him alone? Let him be? Why did Obito give him the Sharingan? Why did Rin love him when he was incapable of loving her back? Why did Minato-Sensei still trust him? Why? Why? _WHY?_

 _..._

His knuckled where stained, glass shards poking out of them. The mirror broke.

And a shattered boy stared back.

* * *

Minato couldn't finish the paperwork, of all places he expected Kakashi to be The Hatake Compound, was the last thing on his mind. A horrifying thought crossed Minato's mind. Kakashi wouldn't...? No, he resented his father for years, he would never take the "cowards way out" as he called it.

With the thought of Sakumo-san along came Obito. He convinced Kakashi about teamwork and it cost him his life. Kakashi accepted his father's death, he accepts what he did was right but he couldn't forgive him for leaving him all alone. Maybe Kushina could help him with the perplexing mind of Kakashi Hatake, she was like a mother figure to Kakashi. She always knew what to say and what to do, she and Minato helped him with the deaths of his teammates.

Minato scowled as his thoughts wandered to Orochimaru, that snake! How dare he touch his student, he was going to kill him, multiple times...painfully. The two ANBU teams sent to track him haven't responded yet, the last they heard of him they were on the outskirts of the Land of Tea

One way or another Orochimaru was going to pay. Minato was sure of that.

* * *

Kushina did not like being coddled, she hated it even. She wasn't defenceless damn it! She was the Hokage's wife, sure, but she was a dangerous shinobi!

 **'You wish...'** The Kyuubi's voice interrupted her thoughts.

 _'Bah, you're just jealous DATTEBANE!'_ Kushina teased, really the Kyuubi was so grumpy sometimes!

 **'Listen here brat, I'm not grumpy, just mad I'm stuck inside this pathetic body of a lowly human!"**

 _'I AM NOT A BRAT! DATTEBANE! SO_ _YOU_ _LISTEN HERE. YOU ARE STUCK IN ME SO MY RULES! GOT IT?'_ Kushina couldn't resist one last comment, _'My little Kyu-Kyu'_

 **'WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? I SWEAR TO KAMI HUMAN, I WILL GUT YOU AND CROWN MYSELF WITH YOUR INTESTINES! I WILL MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOUR PATHETIC ARSE WAS NEVER BO-'** Kushina abruptly cut off the connection dissolving into a fit of snickers and giggles. Well, that was fun. She wished she could tell someone other than Minato about her conversations with the Kyuubi, as much as she loved Minato she'd love to talk to someone about it. Kakashi came to mind, that'd be funny. He always showed an interest in bijuu but alas, it was an S class secret and as much as she loved Kakashi she wasn't allowed to even drop a few hints she was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

 _'One day 'Kashi'_ Kushina thought to herself _'One day I'll tell you and we can bear our burden together. But for now, I'll have to help you the best I can...'_

* * *

The ANBU responsible for bringing in and guarding the prisoner that recently attacked Hatake were frustrated. That Kami damn intruder had a suicide pill at his disposal. No one knew the purpose of the attack, Orochimaru surely wouldn't have given up on Hatake that easily, it had only been a few weeks since he marked him.

They came to two conclusions, Orochimaru wanted to show off how easily he can infiltrate Konoha (It was pathetic really, that they couldn't stop an intruder) or he wanted to know the status of the marked Hatake.

Cat grumbled to himself, muttering the Nara's famous catchphrase, how troublesome. Really though, they are going to have to talk to the Konoha Barrier Team. Find the faults and weaknesses, possibly even change the members of it, you never know. Orochimaru could have followers everywhere and they'd have to be careful.

Hopefully, they didn't have a snake in their ranks, it'd be disastrous to Konoha, both losing a valuable asset like Kakashi and the secrets he knew. He was an ANBU after all.

Cat snapped back to attention when a specialised ANBU medic came out of the room if Cat remembered correctly her name was Ayako Nishikawa, he was currently standing outside of, He nodded at the nin, signalling her to report how the autopsy went. "There were multiple seals on the body, ones that should the man have failed to kill himself would have activated and attacked his chakra coils and core. We found no curse seal on him and no one seemed to have recognised him. For now, our best guess is that Orochimaru found no need for him and, as a willing follower, would do anything to serve Orochimaru. Even death." With that, the Ayako went back to her station

Cat tried to process the recently discovered information but all he could think of was how anyone could serve someone as vile and wretched as Orochimaru. Even when Orochimaru served the village Cat, among many other ANBU, couldn't stand him. He always acted suspiciously but as the Sandaime's student, no one could voice their opinions without multiple people jumping to that snake's defence, including his teammates.

Really, it was a surprise that Orochimaru didn't abandon the village sooner. Some of the ANBU who found the labs were surprised by the ruthlessness of the man. How anyone could make friends or willingly follow that man was beyond Cat.

* * *

Orochimaru growled. Jiraiya and that damned student of his sealed the curse mark. It won't be as easy to tap into the boy's chakra, now that he had a tight seal over it. Orochimaru sighed, no matter. Prolonged use of the cursed seal corrodes the mind, making the user more susceptible to his influence and now that Kakashi Hatake had used it multiple times it'd certainly be easier to persuade the young boy to join him, even with the seal in place.

After all, with all the guilt Kakashi felt he'd surely he'd want more power. Yes, a boy like that, with guilt bearing down on his heavy conscience, it'd be almost too easy to manipulate him. Perhaps promises of getting stronger would do the trick. Somethin along the lines of "If you were stronger you could've protected your teammates. If you were stronger perhaps your father wouldn't have died. If you were there for him if you were there for her. If you didn't push them away...

 **You let them die.**

 **It's all your fault.**

 **Coward.**

It'd be easy to corrupt him. Train him. Take his body. Orochimaru smiled to himself.

He liked the quality he possessed. He liked the darkness in his heart and Orochimaru intends for it to stay that way. Nothing will stand in his path to achieve greatness. Not even his own teammate. He will _not_ hesitate. Not this time.

* * *

 **I don't know if anyone noticed but I put in a little famous Japanese doctor in there,** **Ayako Nishikawa. She's a famous cosmetic surgeon and well known for appearing on television since doctors normally don't agree to appear on television.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for reading! Sorry once again for not updating. :(  
**

 **\- NishNash**


	11. Update-Re-writing The Hatake Experiment

**Hey guys, it's me NishNash and I apologise with all my heart! I'm sorry this isn't an update.I just want to say that I've been busy with school and this is why it's taken so long. I've looked back on earlier chapters and realised that I've kind of written myself into a corner. I hate my old writing style so I'm going to re-write The Hatake Experiment! Hopefully, it will be better than the previous. I might keep the old story up if anyone wants to read it but a new one will be up.**

 **When?**

 **Well, I don't know myself. It could take weeks, possibly a few months. I'm going to write a completely new plotline. Don't worry, it will, of course, include the main plot points (Such as the curse mark, Jiraiya being awesome etc) I'm going to take more time to plan out my writing this time, that was a major problem that I did. I just wrote chapters as I went along. This time I'm going to write out a good few chapters and hopefully have updates that are months apart. Thank you all for reading The Hatake Experiment and being incredibly patient with me. You are all so wonderful and gave me the motivation to keep on going with my fanfiction.**

 **So! If you liked The Hatake Experiment and want to read more keep an eye out! Updates will be coming eventually. In the meantime, I might write some one-shots but if you want me solely focused on The Hatake Experiment then I won't.**

 **Thank you again for supporting me and do not worry.**

 **This isn't the last you've seen of Kakashi.**

 **Or Orochimaru~**


	12. This is incredibly important!

**Hello everybody, as you know from my earlier update I said that I would re-write The Hatake Experiment. I'm updating once again to say that with great regret, I'm stopping The Hatake Experiment, forever. I don't have time and to be honest, this was a side project. I'm not a great writer, in fact, I hate my writing. I've written myself into a corner and even when I said I was going to re-write The Hatake Experiment I lost all motivation. I can't bring myself to carry on writing as it's just not interesting to me anymore. I apologise to everyone who actually enjoyed the fanfiction but as I said, it's coming to a close.**

 **I also won't be starting any other fanfiction, I'm a musician, not a writer and as I've said, this was merely a side project, a way to make others happy while I take a break from music.**

 **However, if there is anyone, anyone at all, who wants to carry on this fanfiction and is interesting in the storyline then I will gladly let them. If anyone of you feels like carrying on this fanfiction then be my guest, if you do end up re-writing the fanfiction then please PM me, I'd love to read your interpretation.**

 **Thank you, everyone, for sticking with me, you've all been a great help and motivated me when I needed it.**

 **Goodbye**

 **-NishNash**


End file.
